In cameras field, a focusing structure is one kind of structure which can be used for adjusting distance between the lens module and the image pickup device to make a clearer image when photographing objects at different distances from the camera.
A typical focusing structure of a camera includes a lens module, an image pickup device and a driving mechanism. In use a control drive circuit can automatically drive the driving mechanism. The driving mechanism further brings the lens module to move along the optical axis of the camera so that the distance between the lens module and the image pickup device is changed. However, the lens module often does not slide to a predetermined position because of function resistance or other factors. Furthermore, the focusing structure does not have a real-time detecting system for positioning the barrel. Therefore, the movement position of the lens module is not accurately controlled thus effecting the quality of the focus.
Therefore, a focusing structure is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.